This invention relates to an axial guide for a shaft having spinning rotor mounted on one end thereof wherein the shaft is supported or journaled for rotation on pairs of support rollers, and the shaft is tangentially driven by a belt, and wherein the shaft is pressed against support rollers by the belt.
This type of bearing arrangement is generally known. In prior bearings of this construction, axial forces applied to the shaft of the spinning rotor, are opposed by means of conventional bearings. In such known arrangements, however, a porportionately high abrasion occurs, and as a consequence the bearings rapidly wear out. It is also well-known to provide axial guides in such arrangements for guiding the rotary elements, the guides engaging an annular groove of the rotor shaft. These known arrangements thereby consist of a series of individual components.
The present invention is directed to the production of a simple wear-free axial guide for a spinning rotor shaft or the like journaled by the above technique, wherein a minimum number of parts is employed, and in which the rotor shaft can be easily and simply assembled or disassembled.